


【耀瞳】初一贺岁——结尾篇

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 帮人停车。just help others to post this work





	【耀瞳】初一贺岁——结尾篇

兽化play此下可能为重口，不喜请忽略春节刚过去一天白羽瞳就感觉展耀很不对劲，至于不对劲在哪里，白羽瞳说不上来，大概就是早出晚归，可就算是晚归，也该来一条报平安的短信，可今天一直没有，这让白羽瞳不免有些担心前些天听到的风言风语了具体内容大概来说就是展耀疑似有外遇了前些天，白羽瞳偷偷回了一趟scl，坐电梯往上走时，偶然听见几个行政部的女文员在偷偷讨论展耀和一个女人一起走还吃饭，样子很亲密，白羽瞳听过后不以为然。但现在白羽瞳不得不重视了，如果是真的，自己该怎么办，好惊悚，愣了愣，匆忙抓起手机，在短信输入栏里打了几个字，想了想又删了，自己不是应该相信展耀么？明明一起度过了那么多，相信他不会始乱终弃的，虽然这么安慰自己，但小白还是红了眼眶，呆呆的在沙发上坐了两个小时，23点了，展耀也没回来，手机安静的躺在茶几上，没有发来的短信，没有打来的电话，什么都没有，“床上，也是啊，他和展耀已经很久没有夫妻生活了，最近他总忙，到家就说累”不如“猫儿，你什么时候回来啊？我困了，想先睡了”“好，快睡吧！”短短两句小白很想哭，展耀话语里的兴奋他不是没听出来，但那边既没有酒吧的喧闹，又没有酒局的推杯换盏，为什么就是不肯回来呢，兴奋又疏离的语气也让小白微微有泪水划过脸庞下定决心，今晚他必须修复好这道裂痕暗戳戳的，展耀扶了扶额，自己最近是不是太冷落小白了，怎么有种冷飕飕的好像有谁盯着自己一样，摇了摇头，继续手上的工作家里，小白看着手上的狐狸尾巴有点头痛，这尾巴也有点太大了吧，40公分的尾身，蓬松柔软，白毛上没有丝毫杂质，上面十公分的肛塞，粗壮程度也是叹为观止，这狐狸尾巴并非只有肛塞，上面还连着一个鸭蛋大小的跳蛋，一套装备下来，他现在都有点担心他自己明天能不能从床上下来，事实证明，他的担忧是正确的，第二天，某白鼠在床上咬了一天的牙，大骂某展猫不是人，当然这是后话洗过澡，白羽瞳仔细观察过狐狸尾巴的使用说明，仔细的连标点符号都印入了脑中。将润滑剂打开，倒入手中，沾满手指，向自己的后穴伸去，许久未用了，后穴紧致的要命，对于展耀来说，这是另一种诱惑，开拓了许久，自身分泌的肠液顺着手指混着润滑剂滑下股间，身下早已一片泥泞，白羽瞳也站不住了，顺从的趴在马桶上，三指了，手指不如展耀的下体长，手指碰不到的地方更显空虚寂寞，这要是在往常白羽瞳一定会吐槽展耀是怎么用手指就轻易让自己一泄千里的呢，但现在他没空思考，后穴的空虚感，让他感觉自己好像欲火焚烧“我要”呜咽着喘息，白羽瞳流下了眼泪。“展耀，你真的不爱我了么？”想到这，白羽瞳有点自暴自弃了，粗暴的将跳蛋拿过塞了进去，沾着润滑剂和肠液，跳蛋一路上窜，畅通无阻，牵连着狐尾，将狐尾拿过，一并塞了进去，还是很紧，咬了咬牙，白羽瞳把狐尾硬怼了进去，随着狐尾的进入，跳蛋被推入了更深的地方。白羽瞳差一点高潮，带着狐尾，坐不下来，白羽瞳只能趴着，姿势极为羞耻，手伸到后面简单的拉伸了两下狐尾，招招致命，每一下都准确无误的撞击到了敏感点，啊~射了出来，白色的混浊沾满了地下的地板还有白羽瞳的小腹，男性的特征还在挺立，后面依旧没有满足，这时的白羽瞳极其想念展耀的雄风，撩拨着它欺辱的人，拉开被，侧躺了上去，慢慢盖上了被，被窝里的白羽瞳无声的笑了他现在很期待“展耀哥哥”的表情呢展耀回来时已经凌晨一点了，蹑手蹑脚，他不敢打扰到小白，小白现在身体虚弱，最需要的就是休息，轻轻地钻进浴室，不同于以往的清爽味道，今天的浴室里夹杂着一丝让人神往，引人犯罪的味道，就像是小白在他身下被他欺辱的味道，展耀不觉怒火中烧，他的小白鼠胆是越来越肥了，上次偷偷吹空调也就算了，这次去还学会人家偷腥了，好啊，咱们就新帐旧帐一起算，大步向前走，推开卧室的门，展耀的呼吸有些呆滞卧室里，月光微洒，轻轻地洒在床上睡意朦胧的人上，将被踢了一半卡在腰间与大腿根部往下一点点的位置，睡衣半裸，露出床上人的锁骨与红萸，温柔的月光衬在皮肤上，没有丝毫的攀比之意，倒生出些许的陪衬，他的小白向来都是这么完美啊，咽了口口水，展耀盯着小白的身体看，似乎察觉到了某人的目光，微微动了一下，白羽瞳软软的叫了一句“猫儿~”，看见人醒了，展耀疾步上前，还未开口询问，展耀便被白羽瞳微微起身的吻堵住了嘴，吻的急促，展耀强势的夺取着小白嘴里的空气，不多时，白羽瞳就有点喘不过来气了，轻轻推了一下，反倒像是欲拒还迎，展耀放开了白羽瞳的小嘴，两人交换的津液也因为曾来得及吞咽而拉出银丝，色气满满，展耀看着白羽瞳憋红的小脸有些心疼，还未来得及开口，便被白羽瞳圈着脖子的一句“展耀哥哥，你回来晚了，小白不开心，要补偿”的撒娇语气给惊在了原地，接下来的一句使展耀更加迷茫，今天的小白到底怎么啦，但他没开口，因为随着白羽瞳解衣袍的动作，他看见了未着片缕的小白，小白因为那次绑架留下的病根，身体变得有些脆弱，虽不再喊打喊杀，却也经不起自己折腾，往常的小白，绝对不会勾引自己，但今天，细细的打量，小白的肌肉在慢慢变少，还未来得及开口，便被白羽瞳圈着脖子的一句“展耀哥哥，你回来晚了，小白不开心，要补偿”的撒娇语气给惊在了原地，接下来的一句使展耀更加迷茫，今天的小白到底怎么啦，但他没开口，因为随着白羽瞳解衣袍的动作，他看见了未着片缕的小白，小白因为那次绑架留下的病根，身体变得有些脆弱，虽不再喊打喊杀，却也经不起自己折腾，往常的小白，绝对不会勾引自己，但今天，细细的打量，小白的肌肉在慢慢变���，取而代之的是展耀精心照顾后光滑的皮肤，渐渐上涨的体重，不得不说小白的皮肤真的手感超好真丝睡衣滑落，全裸的小白暴露在展耀的面前，展耀也终于看见了卡在白羽瞳后穴的狐狸尾巴，那狐狸尾巴是那次医院后买的，原本展耀的意思只是吓唬小白，之前也好使，毕竟小白还是很怕发狂的猫儿的，但现在尾巴终于发挥了它原本该行使的使命，可展耀看在眼里却觉得很扎眼，没由来的想生气，把依靠在自己身上的小白轻轻放在床上，把他翻个面，让他趴在床上，手扶上白羽瞳的身体，刚刚触碰，白羽瞳的身体就给了展耀一个愉悦的理由，敏感，一阵战栗，小小白微微抬头了，不爽，白羽瞳在床上扭来扭去，牵扯着狐狸尾巴也一甩一甩的，好不可爱，但看在展耀眼里是另一番场景，一个不是自己的东西卡在白羽瞳的小穴里，气恼，那里明明只有我可以进，气恼的恶趣味的一只手拽了一下狐狸尾巴，而另一只掐上了小白的前端，因为手的出现，白羽瞳挺高了臀部，一个很平常的动作，看在展耀眼里又是另一番意味，小白在勾引他扯了一下狐狸尾巴，没有预想的一下成功，小白的后穴把狐狸尾巴又吸了回去，细微的呻吟从白羽瞳的嘴中露出，展耀更觉自己欲火难耐了，硬挺已经崛起，唯有温柔如水的后穴可以解救他，展耀觉得自己一定是中了一中叫白羽瞳的毒，加大力度，使劲一扯，还是，更加大力的吸允回去，呻吟声更大了，这要是往常白羽瞳会将自己的嘴唔得严严的，可今天白羽瞳反常的听话，但展耀已经没有思维思考了，现在他只想将白羽瞳压在身下细细的艹，他想看白羽瞳哭，只哭给他看，只哭给他展耀一个人看白羽瞳的前端在展耀的手里越来越挺，撸了两下，展耀又恶心眼的在小白铃口上挖了一下，刺激，呜咽，白羽瞳感觉自己欲火焚烧，伸开一只手去抓展耀的手，反扣，将白羽瞳的手扣在了他自己的后背上，这要是往常白羽瞳轻松挣脱，但现在软的像一摊水一样，任人宰割，又撸了两下，白羽瞳坚持不住了，高潮来袭，万事俱备只欠东风，正要走起，展耀坏心眼的堵住了白羽瞳的铃口，在最高点落下，前后的落差可想而知，白羽瞳微微的偏头看向展耀软软的一句“老公，我要射”展耀的脑子哄一下炸了，所有的理智全部冲垮松开白羽瞳，没有展耀的帮助白羽瞳居然没有射出来，老公，要射要射，嘴上撒着娇，身体也没闲着，在床上扭来扭去，肠液顺着狐狸尾巴那本就相当于没有的空隙一点点的流下，染湿了白羽瞳身下的白床单，奢靡之色，勾引万物展耀呼吸不畅，拽过领带就把白羽瞳不安分的小手捆缚上了，又拿出一早就准备好的绳子将白羽瞳的脚捆在床脚上，拉直他的身子，拿过一旁的真丝睡衣的寄带揽在白羽瞳的眼睛上“亲爱的，我们来玩个好玩的”眼睛被蒙上，其他的感官会更加敏感，这其中也包括身体，拽过皮带，对折成两半，在床侧象征性的抽了一下，有点于心不忍了，因为他看见了小白明显的瑟缩了一下，心软了下来，原本用上的七分力打在白羽瞳身上也就三分，但白羽瞳也是一声痛呼，爽的，“老公，还要还要，好爽啊”又抽了两下，展耀一抬头就看到床头上一个不起眼的遥控器，坏心眼四起，猛然想起，狐尾是带跳蛋的啊，右手接着抽，左手却偷偷的够向了遥控器，拿到手，无师自通，展耀按了一下一档，轻微的，跳蛋开始跳动，向更深处进发，混着肠液和润滑剂的甬道虽然紧致，现在却滑的哧溜，二档三档慢慢增加，跳蛋的频率更大了，一丝丝的快感在脑海里蔓延被不断扩大，身上展耀的鞭策也没有停，冰火两重天，四档，跳蛋已经跳到了最深处，有一下没一下的撞着白羽瞳的前列腺，灭顶的快感，白羽瞳的声音更大了，往常不曾见到的污词也有一句没一句的一直冒，最多的是老公不多时，展耀依旧没有停止手上的动作，毫无规律，红痕随着脊骨一路向下延伸，多积于臀部后背这些不会伤到筋骨的地方，展耀还是狠不下心，毕竟他的小白还是很虚弱的，想到这展耀停下手里的动作，随意的将皮带丢在床下，欺身而上，先是轻轻地浅吻，他有点后悔了，小白一定很疼吧，但是白羽瞳偏偏不让他如愿，突然大力挣扎，白羽瞳的动作惹恼了展耀，不愿意，我偏要，动作不再温柔，变为大力的撕咬，从脖颈一路向下，在腰肌两侧舔舐，撕咬，舔舐，撕咬，重复着动作，痛苦伴随着愉悦，白羽瞳的声音更大了不再满足于简简单单的吻，展耀的兽欲被白羽瞳一系列的动作激发了，原始的欲望冲击着理智，虽然他知道小白体弱折腾不起，手上的动作轻下来，却也粗鲁，放开白羽瞳的手，蛮横的掰过白羽瞳的身体，自己则坐在床头哄骗的说“小白，你看，他都被你勾引大了，你是不是应该安慰他一下啊，来乖，张嘴，含住”白羽瞳迷迷糊糊的听着展耀说，没有任何异议，白羽瞳乖乖的张开嘴，展耀的呼吸一顿，好乖，这要是往常自己得费多大的力才能哄骗小白给自己口啊，可今天，小白乖的不像话微微张嘴，白羽瞳娇俏的小嘴含住了展耀的火热，展耀舒服的发了一声啊~，白羽瞳看着眼前因为自己而不能控制的展耀，内心窃喜，我看你这回还怎么找外遇，被我迷住了吧，想到这，嘴上的动作更加卖力，白羽瞳只能含住龟头，太大了，以前自己就惊叹过展耀的尺寸，外表弱弱的展耀内里确是如此的粗狂，第一次口交，没有任何经验，为了避免伤到展耀，白羽瞳无师自通的舔了舔龟头，吸了吸铃口，微微的抽插，展耀哪里受过这种刺激，这不仅是身体上的享受，更是视觉上的，强压住释放的冲动，放开龟头，白羽瞳用小舌舔了一遍柱身，包框两个囊袋，重复多回，再次含住，这一次却不是白羽瞳主动了，展耀按着白羽瞳的头，在他嘴里做了几个深插，刺激，白羽瞳不受控制的流下了生理泪水，强压住想吐的冲动，还没反应过来，一股白色混浊滚烫的液体喷涌而出，射的白羽瞳脸上嘴里，包括胸膛，被液体烫的脚趾微蜷，白羽瞳也随之一起高潮了，无意识的白羽瞳将嘴里的液体吞了下去，展耀见此又是一个冲动狐狸尾巴还在白羽瞳身体里肆虐，眼神儿微胧，迷茫的看着展耀，再也不愿意忍耐下去，大力的扯出狐狸尾巴，离体时，啵的一声，显得格外色情，没了尾巴的拥堵，大量的液体涌出，沁湿身下的床单，没了狐狸尾巴，白羽瞳的身体里也就没有了肆虐的物体，饥渴，让他没由来的爬向了展耀，后穴的饥渴他抵挡不了猫儿，我要，大口的喘着粗气，伸长脖颈，要，再也忍不住了，欺压而上，泥泞，但是他展耀喜欢，什么样的白羽瞳，他展耀都喜欢，解开脚上的禁锢，将人拽过来，欺压而上，一刺到底，柔软的肠壁包裹这展耀的火热，紧致，泥泞的小穴因为润滑剂和肠液的滋润变得极其滑嫩，轻轻一试就进去了，知道是展耀的火热，小穴极其配合，毫无抵触，这就是白羽瞳身体对展耀的敏感，快速的抽插，白羽瞳的浪叫合不上速度，断断续续，期间白羽瞳泄了两次，展耀才堪堪射出，持久力超强，拔出，发出啵的一声，似不愿展耀出去一样，白羽瞳的小穴留恋的咬紧了火热，不撒口，展耀心笑，突将人翻转，让其跨坐在却不动，美名曰没力气了，实则更加刺激，白羽瞳无奈，咬咬牙自己动了起来，一次比一下深，最后，展耀不堪勾引，射在了最深处，而白羽瞳被展耀烫的失禁了，太羞耻了，白羽瞳想后来玩了几回不知道，只知道，浴室里白羽瞳又一次失禁了第二天中午，赖在展耀怀里的白羽瞳才堪堪苏醒：“醒了，哪里难受”“没有，就是有点全身酸痛”“小白，昨晚你真美”“是么？你喜欢就好”“小白，你和我说实话，你是不是出了什么事？”“没有，就是看你最近太辛苦了，让你放松一下”“小白。你对我太好了”“猫儿，那天和你一起走的女人是谁啊？”白羽瞳小心翼翼的问道“尼娜么？我高中同学，现在在做服装设计，我想让他给你做件婚纱”快速捂嘴，心里暗道，完了，说漏嘴了，本来是要给鼠儿一个惊喜的，这。。“婚纱，你要干什么？别捂嘴，快说”“哎呀，我想给你补场婚礼，在下个月”“婚礼”白羽瞳差点晕过去，但他死也不会说出昨晚到底是为什么勾引他“你不喜欢？”“喜欢喜欢，我最喜欢你了”“那就好”-----------后来，当白锦堂每次提起这事，都会被白羽瞳给搪塞过去毕竟他才不会说呢，真丢脸，还有一夜情貌似也不错啊小剧场：展耀先生你愿意娶身边的这位白羽瞳先生为妻么？无论生老病死，富贵贫穷我愿意白羽瞳先生你愿意嫁给身边的这位展耀先生为妻么？无论生老病死，富贵贫穷我愿意猫儿，我爱你小白，我也爱你丢捧花，丢捧花~呼~哇，赵富，接到啦


End file.
